dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Horton
Margaret "Maggie" Horton Kiriakis (née Simmons) is a fictional character from the NBC Daytime soap opera [[Days of our Lives|''Days of Our Lives]], a long-running serial drama about working class life in the fictional town of Salem. She has been portrayed by actress Suzanne Rogers continuously since 1973, though she left the show briefly in 1984 and 2003. One of the show's earliest characters, she was created by scriptwriter William J. Bell and producer Betty Corday as a romantic interest for original character Mickey Horton. Maggie, however, would become a much bigger part of the show in later years. Maggie's storylines often focus on romance and family troubles. She is portrayed as a stoic, opinionated and family-oriented woman who is generally loving and supportive, but occasionally interferes in her friends' and relatives' lives. A prominent storyline in 1984 included Maggie discovering that she had Myasthenia Gravis, which mirrored Rogers' real-life struggles with the disease. In 2003, Maggie was "killed off" in a "whodunnit?" murder storyline involving a serial killer. Rogers returned to the show in 2004 after producer James E. Reilly decided to have all the murder victims, including Maggie, turn up alive on the island of Melaswen, or "New Salem" spelled backwards. Maggie's most well-known relationship was her longtime marriage to original series character Mickey Horton. The characters met during Rogers' first episode in 1973, when Maggie cared for him while living on a farm. Following a series of experiences together, the pair grew extremely close, and their bond became central to both characters until Mickey's onscreen death in 2010. For her work as Maggie, Rogers won the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series in 1979. The character has been described as a "legend" and a television icon. In 2011, Rogers celebrated 38 years on ''Days, with only two minor interruptions. In August 2013, she celebrated 40 years on the soap, becoming the longest-running character on Days of our Lives. Creation and casting Background Maggie Horton is one of the earliest characters invented by scriptwriter William J. Bell, and executive producer Betty Corday. The character was brought on as a potential love interest for already established character – Mickey Horton. This was originally intended to put the character in close contact with the soap's core family, the Hortons. Shortly after her arrival on the serial in 1973, Maggie married Mickey, thus establishing her to the soap's core family. Maggie is the mother of Melissa Horton (whom she adopted), and Sarah Horton (who's biological father is Neil Curtis, not Mickey). She is the grandmother of Nathan Horton (Melissa's son). Casting Suzanne Rogers first audition for the role on July 13, 1973 and garnered the attention of future Daytime legend, Susan Flannery who played Dr. Laura Horton. Maggie was introduced as a guest character in August 1973, by scriptwriter William J. Bell and executive producer Betty Corday. From the beginning, Bell considered the role ideal for Suzanne Rogers, a former Rockette from the Radio City Music Hall. Bell approached Rogers about taking the role of Maggie, and she agreed. She was immediately described by critics who gave reviews of the show as being one of the most energetic girls on daytime television. The news of Suzanne Rogers being cast as Maggie was a different move, taking an actress who loves to dance, to a character of a crippled farm girl. This was her first television assignment, after being the youngest girl to take the stage at Radio City Music Hall. In 1984, Suzanne Rogers (Maggie's portrayer) was diagnosed with a rare muscle disorder called Myasthenia Gravis. This disease affected her facial muscles, and the medicine the doctors put her on made her feel ill, and her face appeared swollen while also suffering hair loss. Rogers was forced to quit the show after 11 years when the effects of the disease became increasingly worse. Her entire appearance changed, and she did not return to the show for a year. Rogers returned to the serial when her health became better. Rogers wanting to educate viewers about the disease, confronted executive producer Betty Corday about her character being diagnosed with the disease. Corday agreed, and a storyline played out with Maggie learning she has myasthenia gravis. The actress went into remission in 1995, and has remained in remission since. In 2010, after her character's partner is killed off Maggie began to notice some effects she experienced when diagnosed with the disease in 1984. In 2003, a major series of serial killings occurred on the show. Maggie was "killed off" in a "whodunnit?" murder storyline involving a serial killer. Maggie's murder forced Rogers to depart from the series. To help with falling ratings at the time current head writer James E. Reilly decided to bring all the characters back from the dead. They all turned up in the fictional town of Melaswen, or New Salem spelt backwards. This storyline sparked major controversy, and proved to be a daring move. Awards Rogers was the first winner for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series in 1979 for her portrayal of Maggie as an alcoholic. Character development and impact Early storylines Maggie Simmons lives on a farm out in the country where she hires hands to take care of her farm. Maggie is crippled as the result of a childhood auto-accident which killed her parents. One day Mickey Horton, suffering from memory problems believing he is a man named "Marty Hanson", stumbles into her farmhouse desperate for food and water, and soon collapses. Maggie, who is lonesome for company, takes Mickey in and cares for him in his weak condition. Maggie and "Marty" continue to live on the farm, and in 1974 they marry. "Marty" begins reading about a treatment for injuries such as Maggie's being done at Salem University Hospital, and sets up an appointment for Maggie to be checked out. However, when Maggie goes to the hospital she sees on one of the desks a picture of Mickey without a beard, and she hears stories about a patient named Mickey Horton who disappeared around the same time that "Marty" appeared at her farm. Maggie leaves the hospital and does not return or tell "Marty" what she learned. Later the Hortons eventually are led to the farm after seeing Mickey's picture in a newspaper. Determined to stay married to Mickey, Maggie undergoes the operation to regain the use of her legs in hopes it will help her hold onto Mickey. In 1975 Maggie is operated on by Bill Horton (Mickey's brother), but she still cannot walk. Laura Horton (Bill's wife and Mikey's ex-wife) explains to her that her paralysis is no longer physical, but mental. Maggie is so afraid of losing Mickey that she is causing the paralysis in her mind. After Mickey officially divorces Laura, Mickey and Maggie are married on Jan 25, 1975. Marriage to Mickey Maggie's marriage to Mickey Horton is central to the character, with their relationship being among the most prominent and long-running relationships on the show. Mickey is depicted as a smart, tough lawyer, with Maggie being portrayed as a weak farm girl. Maggie and Mickey were generally depicted as the most stable couple on the show, even after all the torment the two had gone through. During the early years of their marriage, Maggie felt threatened by the presence of his old lover, Linda Patterson, who had pretended to be Maggie's friend but was secretly trying to win Mickey back. Linda had claimed that Mickey was her daughter Melissa's father, but Linda's estranged husband Him Phillips revealed that Linda had lied. While Linda went onto other relationships (including Mickey's brother Tommy and the wealthy Bob Anderson whom she married), she continued to remain a thorn in Maggie's side. After Bob Anderson's death, Melissa ran away from the neglectful Linda and eventually Mickey and Maggie took her in, adopting her in 1982 when Linda failed to show up for the court hearing. In 1978, Janice (Mickey and Maggie's adoptive daughter) is taken away from Mickey and Maggie by her natural mother Joanna Barnes. Janice is eventually found and returned to Mickey and Maggie, but Joanna takes a job in Salem and stays close to her daughter. This relationship takes its toll on Maggie, and begins to drowned out her sorrows with alcohol. Later that year Maggie's drinking increases and is arrested when she has an accident with Janice in her car, both are knocked unconscious and taken to the hospital. Maggie joins Alcoholics Anonymous but falls off the wagon when Janice's custody hearing becomes near. When the possibility that Maggie may lose Janice to her natural mother Joanne, Maggie kidnaps Janice and flees town with her. She eventually returns to Salem after Tom Horton (her father-in-law) finds her in a nearby town. Later Janice has an accident on the pier while playing with little Melissa. Janice falls into the water, and as a result slipped into a coma. Joanna Barnes and Maggie fought over her at the hospital, but in the end Joanna is given custody of her daughter. In 1979 Maggie unknowingly sells some canes containing cocaine to customers of Julie's (Mickey's niece) shop. Later when a drug dealer comes looking for them the two struggled and Maggie eventually shoots him with his own gun. In 1981 Maggie agrees to be a surrogate mother for an anonymous donor. Maggie goes to Neil (the donor) and agrees to be inseminated. Neil performs the procedure, and Maggie soon becomes pregnant. Later that year Dr. Evan Whyland comes to Salem, and Neil knows he is the anonymous donor of Maggie's. When Evan learns about this he begins to call on Maggie often. Mickey learns that the baby she is carrying is Evan Whyland's, and even when he tells Maggie she wants to keep the baby, so Mickey agrees to love the baby as his daughter. In late 1981 Sarah Horton is born, and after a custody battle with Evan Whyland, Mickey and Maggie win custody of Sarah. In 1982 Evan often pays visits to Maggie and little Sarah, and powerful crime lord Stefano DiMera suspects Maggie knows of Evan's evidence against him and tries to have Maggie killed by tampering with the brakes in her car. Mickey and Don (Mickey's partner) begin to investigate Stefano after Evan Whyland dies, and when Mickey gets too close to Stefano, Stefano kidnaps Mickey while making it appear that he had died in a car crash. Don begins to spend time with Maggie, and eventually falls in love with her. When Don finally tells Maggie she is speechless. In 1983, Maggie and Don eventually professes their love to one another. Unfortunately, Mickey escapes from Stefano and returns to Salem. When he sees his wife and Don declare their love to each other, Mickey has a heart attack. Maggie and Mickey divorce in 1983, and soon after Maggie stops seeing Don, realizing her divorce from Mickey was a mistake. Maggie leaves for New York in 1984, but returns the following year. Mickey is accidentally shot during a gang rumble. He recuperates at Maggie's house, and the two rekindle their love. On February 14, Mickey and Maggie remarry in a double wedding with Melissa Anderson and Pete Jannings (Melissa's fiance). Maggie and Mickey's marriage is in trouble by 1990. Mickey is always at work and constantly lets down Maggie and misses dinner dates and other important functions. Maggie ends up seeking solace in the arms of doctor Neil Curtis. Maggie's daughter, Sarah, caught Maggie and Neil and takes pictures of them together in bed. Sarah is ready to expose them when Maggie and Neil reveal a shocking secret to her: Neil is Sarah's true father. Sarah still exposes them and the news devastates her adopted father, Mickey. Though Mickey is hurt, he feels he is partly to blame for Maggie's infidelity. Mickey and Maggie patch up their marriage, and Neil leaves Salem. When Julie Williams leave Salem in 1993, Alice and Maggie Horton turned Wings (a popular restaurant) into Alice's Restaurant. In 1993, Alice and Maggie Horton invest in Billie Reed's up and coming cosmetics company "Countess Wilhelmina". Maggie has very little story after that until she purchases Tuscany (a local restaurant) and makes herself into the town busybody. When Maggie is apparently murdered by a serial killer in 2003, it comes as a shock when Mickey starts a relationship with Bonnie Lockhart. Bonnie was Maggie's nemesis, and former housekeeper. This relationship lasts for the better part of 2003, and into much of 2004. Maggie is found on the island of Melaswen, New Salem spelt backwards. Maggie returns to Salem to learn her husband Mickey is in a relationship with Bonnie. A furious, and embarrassed Maggie tries everything to win back her love. This is about the time that longtime veteran John Clarke retired as Mickey Horton, and is recast by actor John Ingle. Salem Stalker In 2003, Mickey and Maggie are attacked in their home by close friend Marlena Evans. Mickey survives, but unfortunately, the hit from the alcohol bottle and a deep stab wound ends Maggie's life. She is the third victim of the Salem Serial killer, who is murdering the citizens of Salem, including Maggie's mother in law, Alice Horton. Maggie returns to Salem when she and the rest of the serial killer "victims" are rescued from the island where crime lord Stefano DiMera's nephew Andre DiMera had kept them. Andre framed and drugged Marlena Evans to believe that she is the serial killer. Maggie's return is bitter sweet as she learns that Mickey has moved on with his life and married Bonnie Lockhart. Desperate to win her husband back, Maggie, Doug (Julie's husband), and Julie work hard to show that Bonnie is just trying to extort money from Mickey and that she will never really love him. They are successful and Mickey and Maggie settle back into their life together. Maggie begins running the upscale restaurant Chez Rouge and Mickey continues to practice law. Maggie continues to be the primary confidant and supporter of her nephew-in-law Lucas. Mickey and Alice's deaths In 2010, after Julie convinces Maggie that she and Mickey need to spend some alone time together, Maggie books a cruise. Mickey is upstairs packing, and when Maggie goes to check on him, she discovers that he had died of a heart attack, leaving her a widow. Maggie has had a difficult time dealing with the fact that her husband is gone, and fears facing life without Mickey. On January 14, 2010, Mickey's memorial service takes place which includes Hortons from the past and present comforting Maggie. The grieving Maggie is briefly tempted by a bottle of alcohol she found in Mickey's office but wisely poured it down the sink. In June 2010, Maggie takes care of an ill Alice Horton. Maggie finds Alice Horton died in her sleep and comes downstairs to deliver the news. Maggie grieves not only losing her mother-in-law, but is in shock that two people she loved very much died just a few months apart. This death positioned Maggie as the new matriarch of the Horton family. A visiting Marie Horton consoled Maggie with the reminder of how proud she was to have her as her sister-in-law. Victor and new beginnings After Mickey dies in 2010, Maggie begins a new friendship with Victor Kiriakis. The two grow closer, despite Victor's marriage to Vivian Alamain. The vengeful Vivian plots to have Maggie entombed in a crypt in the Kiriakis mausoleum, but as fate has it, ends up there herself. When Vivian is freed, she manages to entrap Maggie, and for days, her relatives are worried about her absence. Eventually, Victor finds her and she is rushed to the hospital. Maggie is stunned when she discovers that Victor knew Vivian was entrapped and did nothing about it. After Victor demands a divorce from Vivian, he begins to court Maggie. She struggles to accept Victor and his criminal past, but is able to build a relationship with him. Maggie and Victor begin to date and Victor proposes to Maggie in September 2011. During their engagement, Hope comes across a letter from Alice to Maggie, written the day before Alice died. Alice reminds Maggie about an experimental program she and Mickey entered into over thirty years prior, to have a biological child of their own. Maggie had attempted to harvest some of her eggs. Eventually she and Mickey abandoned the project, though the eggs were preserved. It was revealed that Daniel Jonas was her biological son, a product of these missing eggs. This also makes Melanie Layton her granddaughter. On November 8, 2011, Victor and Maggie get married. That Christmas Julie tells Maggie that she will always be a member of the Horton family, and extends an ornament to Victor, Daniel, and Melanie, despite their not being biological Hortons. In 2012, Maggie and Victor experience brief marital trouble when it is revealed that Victor knew about Maggie's missing eggs all those years. Maggie was eventually able to forgive him although she continues to keep him in line when his ruthless ways get the better of him. Maggie also said goodbye to Melanie, who left town. Additionally, Maggie opened her home to her nephew, Nick Fallon, Marie's grandson, who was recently paroled. Though Maggie has a new husband, son, granddaughter, and home, she is considered to be the matriarch of the Horton Family and still maintains a relationship with the members of the Horton family. Crimes Committed * Arrested for driving under the influence (1978) * Shot a drug dealer after he attacked her (1979) * Committed adultery with Neil Curtis (1990) * Conspiracy to cover up a crime; withheld information about the events on the night Brady assaulted E.J. (June 2011) Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Horton family Category:Simmons family A-Z Category:1973 arrivals Category:1970s characters Category:1970s female characters Category:1980s characters Category:1980s female characters Category:1990s characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional businesswomen